I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sights and, more particularly, to a sight for a low speed projectile, such as an arrow fired from a bow.
II. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, in the sport of archery, the bow is cocked by the archer and, upon release, projects the arrow forwardly of the bow. Furthermore, since the bow is typically cocked to the same position each time the arrow is fired, the arrow is initially fired along a predetermined path of travel and at a predetermined initial and rather low speed. The arrow follows a generally parabolic path after it is fired and until it hits its target or the earth.
A major difficulty in the sport of archery is the degree of elevation of the bow necessary to obtain the desired distance for the arrow. There have been a number of previously known bow sights which, when calibrated, provide the archer with the proper elevation of the bow over a wide range of distances. Such previously known sights are acceptable when shooting targets at predetermined or known distances.
A major disadvantage of these previously known bow sights, however, is that they require that the archer determine the distance between himself or herself and the target prior to firing the arrow. When shooting game with bow and arrow, however, the distance between the archer and the target can only be approximated so that these previously known sights provide only an approximation of the necessary elevation for the bow in order to hit the game. Since these previously known bow sights provide only an approximation when used for shooting game, many archers simply disregard them altogether and shoot using their own natural instincts rather than a bow sight.